openportalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Play Cards
A Magic Play Cards is given to each player at the start of the game. The Magic Play Cards detail the combination bonus points available within each suit to help strategize during the first two rounds of the game. Their contents are reproduced below. The key cards 'shown in parentheses must also be in your hand in order to receive the bonus points. '♣ Time Play ♣ 2♣ Portal for the Forgotten (♣x) - For each Time God in your spread, add a negative point to any player’s score. 3♣ Portal for the Time Loop (♣x) - For each Time God in your spread, add a point to your score. 4♣ Portal for Past Lives (♣x)- For each Time God in your spread, bring a card from the discard pile into your spread, top first. If you get Kuzo, automatically add 3 points to your score. If you receive a Portal that you can summon, do so now and add its points to your score. 5♣ Portal for the Child (KUZO)- If Kuzo is in your spread, add 6 points to your score. 6♣ Portal for Patterns (♣2-9)- Add a point to your score for every Time Portal in your spread. 7♣ Portal for the Beginning (FT) - Add 3 points to your score for having the Fractal Tree 8♣ Portal for the Philosopher (Q♣) - If you have the God of Knowledge, add 4 points to your score. 9♣ Portal for the Unraveling (J♣) - If you have the God of Synchronicity, subtract 6 combined points from other players’ scores. 10♣ Portal for the Time Traveler (K♣) - If you have the God of Time, add 5 points to your score. ♦Light Play♦ 2♦ Portal for the The Darkness (♦X) - For each Light God in your spread, take 4 points off any player’s score. 3♦ Portal for Polaris (GM) - Add 6 points to your score for having the Great Mother. 4♦ Portal for Prisms (4♦5♦6♦) - Worth one point alone. If you have the Sunset and/or Rainbows, add exponentially to your score. (1/3 = 1 pt, 2/3 = 4pts, 3/3= 9 pts) 5♦ Portal for the The Sunset (4♦5♦6♦) - see above. 6♦ Portal for the Rainbows (4♦5♦6♦) - see above. 7♦ Portal for the The Spark (♦x)- Add 2 points to your score for each Light God in your spread. 8♦ Portal for the The Small Sun (Q♦) - If you have the God of Stars, add 4 points to your score. 9.♦ Portal for the The Red Moon (J♦) - If you have the God of Fire, add 4 points to your score. 10♦ Portal for the The Lightgiver (K♦)- If you have the God of Light, add 5 points to your score. ' ♠ Natural Play ♠' 2♠ Portal for the Desert (♠x)- For each Natural God in your spread, take a point off any player’s score. 3♠ Portal for the Forest (♠x) - For each Natural God in your spread, add a point to your score. 4♠ Portal for the Mountain (K♠) - If you have the God of Worlds, add 3 points to your score. 5♠ Portal for the Wind (3♠6♠)- Add 4 points to your score for having The Forest and 4 for The Tide. 6♠ Portal for the Tide (Q♠K♠) - If you have the Gods of Water & Worlds, add 5 points to your score. 7♠ Portal for the Animal (♠2-8) - Add a point for every habitat Portal in your spread 8♠ Portal for the Lilies (Q♠) - If you have the God of Water, add 3 points to your score. 9♠ Portal for the Withering (J♠) - If you have the God of Life & Death, subtract 6 points combined from players’ scores. 10♠ Portal for the Living (FT) - add 5 points to your score for having the Fractal Tree. ' ♥ Spirit Play ♥' 2♥ Portal for the Inner Being (6♥10♥)- Receive 2 points for having the Portal for the Soulmate, and receive 4 points for having the Portal for the Healer. 3♥ Portal for the Heartbroken (Q♥) - If you have the Gods of Love, take 6 points combined off any player’s scores. 4♥ Portal for the Family (J♥Q♥K♥) - If you have all three Spirit Gods, add 6 points to your score. 5♥ Portal for the Changing Heart (♥2-9)- Add a point to your score for every Spirit Portal in your spread. 6♥ Portal for the Soulmate (♥x) - add 2 points for each Spirit God in your spread 7♥ Portal for New Lovers (K♥Q♥) - If you have the Gods of Souls & Love, add 3 points to your score. 8♥ Portal for the Mother (GM) - Add 3 points to your score for having the Great Mother. 9♥ Portal for the Dreamworld (J♥) - If you have the God of Dreams, add 4 points to your score. 10♥ Portal for the Healer (J♥Q♥K♥) - If you have all three Spirit Gods, deflect all negative points from this round.